criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Goldman
|birthplace=New York City, New York |family= |yearsactive=1969-2012 }} Daniel "Danny" Goldman is a retired American actor, voice actor, and casting director well known for providing the voice of Brainy Smurf in The Smurfs, and for his role as the inquisitive medical student in the opening of Young Frankenstein. Biography Goldman was born on October 30, 1939, in New York City, New York. He is a 1957 graduate of Far Rockaway High School in Queens. He then attended nearby Columbia University in Manhattan, graduating in 1961. Some of his first acting credits include roles in The Good Life, That Girl, Room 222, The Partridge Family, Love, American Style, Needles and Pins, Columbo, Baretta, and Chico and the Man. Goldman was also a series regular on the 1977 sitcom Busting Loose, and starred in Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer and Get Smart, Again!. In addition, he guest-starred on the shows Hawaii Five-O and Trapper John, M.D. Goldman then appeared as a panelist on What's My Line?, and on the live stage version in Hollywood several years later. In 2005, he guest-starred in an episode of the sitcom The King of Queens, followed by another guest-star role on Criminal Minds in 2012. Goldman became extremely well-known for voicing pedantic Brainy Smurf from 1981 to 1989 on the long-running animated series The Smurfs. He reprised the role several times for the TV show Robot Chicken. His other feature film credits include a small role as a persistent medical student who asks Dr. Frankenstein about his grandfather in Young Frankenstein; and other roles in Busting, Linda Lovelace for President, Tunnel Vision, The Missouri Breaks, Swap Meet, Wholly Moses!, and My Man Adam. In addition, for nearly three decades, Goldman was a prominent casting director of TV commercials in Hollywood. On Criminal Minds Goldman portrayed retired police detective Bob Zablonsky, who once investigated the Zodiac Killer, in the Season Seven episode "True Genius". Filmography *Criminal Minds (2012) - "True Genius" (2012) TV episode - Bob Zablonsky *Robot Chicken (2005-2011) - Brainy Smurf/Policeman Smurf (4 episodes, voice) *The King of Queens (2005) - Jacob *Free (2001) - Dr. Franklin Gibbles *That's Life (2001) - Jeweler *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2001) - Director *Mighty Max (1994) - Cyberskull (2 episodes, voice) *Fugitive Nights: Danger in the Desert (1993) - Carlton *Batman: The Animated Series (1993) - Sam Giddell (voice) *Capitol Critters (1992) - Opie (voice) *General Hospital (1991) - Clarence Darrow *The World According to Straw (1990) - Gerald Klotz *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) - Brainy Smurf (voice) *The Famous Teddy Z (1990) - Unknown Character *The Smurfs (1981-1989) - Brainy Smurf/King Smurf (221 episodes, voice) *Get Smart, Again! (1989) - Dr. Denton *Street of Dreams (1988) - Unknown Character *'Tis the Season to Be Smurfy (1987) - Brainy Smurf (voice) *The Golden Girls (1987) - Man In Theatre *Webster (1987) - Mr. Robertson *The New Mike Hammer (1984-1987) - Ozzie (16 episodes) *Repairs (1987) - Marvelous Marv *Smurfquest (1986) - Brainy Smurf (voice) *Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1986) - Unknown Character *Crazy Like a Fox (1986) - Unknown Character *Cagney & Lacey (1986) - Public Defender Shimmel *The Love Boat (1986) - George Thurlow *It's a Living (1985) - Mild-Mannered Juror *My Man Adam (1985) - Dr. Blaustein *Brothers (1985) - Skeeter *Alice (1979-1985) - Mailman/Customer/Tony *1st & Ten: The Championship (1985) - Commercial Director *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices (voice) *Here Are the Smurfs (1984) - Brainy Smurf (voice) *Hardcastle and McCormick (1984) - Unknown Character *More Than Murder (1984) - Ozzie the Answer *The Smurfic Games (1983) - Brainy Smurf (voice) *The Powers of Matthew Star (1982) - Dr. Jerry Linsey *The Smurfs Christmas Special (1982) - Brainy Smurf (voice) *The Smurfs Springtime Special (1982) - Brainy Smurf (voice) *Trapper John, M.D. (1981-1982) - Otterholm (2 episodes) *My Smurfy Valentine (1982) - Brainy Smurf (voice) *The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) - Unknown Character (voice) *Soap (1980) - Stenographer *Wholly Moses! (1980) - Scribs *Where the Buffalo Roam (1980) - Porter *Quincy M.E. (1979) - Richard *Swap Meet (1979) - Ziggy *Beyond Death's Door (1979) - Unknown Character *CHiPs (1978-1979) - Doctor Bosca (2 episodes) *Lou Grant (1978) - Professor Pober *Busting Loose (1977) - Lester Bellman (18 episodes) *At Ease! (1976) - Cpl. Harvey Green *The Missouri Breaks (1976) - Baggage Clerk *Tunnel Vision (1976) - Barry Flanken *Kojak (1976) - Sutherland *Linda Lovelace for President (1975) - Bruce Whippoorwill *Lucas Tanner (1975) - Frankie *Chico and the Man (1975) - Dr. Crowley *It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman! (1975) - Newsroom Copy Boy *The Secret Night Caller (1975) - Billy *Baretta (1975) - J. Alfred Harrow *Young Frankenstein (1974) - Medical Student *Win, Place or Steal (1974) - Froggy *Hawaii Five-O (1974) - Eddie Josephs *Terror on the 40th Floor (1974) - Kasey *Happy Days (1974) - Lawrence *Busting (1974) - Mr. Crosby *Judgment: The Trial of Julius and Ethel Rosenberg (1974) - Unknown Character *Why (1973) - The Businessman *Columbo (1973) - Press Photographer *Needles and Pins (1973) - Marvin *Savage (1973) - Commercial Director *The Long Goodbye (1973) - Bartender (uncredited) *Love, American Style (1973) - Shelly (segment "Love and the Mind Reader") *The Partridge Family (1973) - The Director *The World's Greatest Athlete (1973) - Leopold Maxwell *Beware! The Blob (1972) - Bearded Teenager *Fol-de-Rol (1972) - The Executioner's Son *The Good Life (1971-1972) - Nick Dutton (15 episodes) *Room 222 (1970) - Murray *The Tribe (1970) - Sidney *The Strawberry Statement (1970) - Charlie *MASH (1970) - Capt. Murrhardt *That Girl (1969) - Counterman/Waiter (2 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors